Sky Blue, Blood Red
by chaejinkeyne
Summary: A pair in a twisted love story. Kuroko had been having dreams of a mysterious male since his birthday. Will he remember his past life and make things right? Or end up in the same tragic end. Vampire AU Rated T for now -indefinite hiatus-
1. Prologue

Hello

Trying things out here...

This is only a prologue to gauge interest, so give it a fav/follow or review to show support!  
(Or if it isn't good enough, you can ignore it...)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing. No beta.

Words: 1,177

* * *

A filthy lingering stench hung in the stale air. The few citizens still wandering around the area quickly left the place, but those who aren't aware of the happenings in this area will soon fall into its trap.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed into the night. The faint fragrance of that distinct metallic substance filled the night, picked up only by those gifted ones. Midorima sniffed the air, the scent causing his eyes to turn red instinctively.

"So noisy… He'll wake, you know…"

He glanced down at the body beside him, tucked in neatly in the large white silk king-sized bed.

"But it should be time soon, right…? Akashi…"

He could only sigh and silently wish for the slumbering prince to wake and seize his throne once again. He leaned back against the back of the chair, pondering upon the state of reality. The world had fell into a hell out of proportion ever since its ruler was cursed into a deep sleep, one that would only end when his other half reaches the coming-of-age and he would have two weeks to embrace the other or death would befall on him. But the prince hadn't showed any sign of awaking for a century already.

_Was it really worth waiting for a miracle…?_

Midorima sighed, his hand tightly squeezing the arm rest; his patience has worn thin over the decades. He looked up at the ceiling, and prayed to a god that no longer cared for them.

'Kami-sama…'

**xxx**

Draining the last of his prey, Kise pulled away. He wiped away the blood that had spilled in the process. His senses were skyrocketed, when he sensed another presence behind him. Recognizing the aura of the person, he smirked.

"Was I that careless, Aominecchi~?" Tilting his head back to glance at the tanned man standing behind him, his smirk shifted into a Cheshire cat grin. He barely jumped out of the way of a katana coming swiftly down.

"Don't address me so familiarly, vampire."

"Ehh~ But I like you Aominecchi."

Aomine visibly tensed, his grip on the katana tightening, obviously displeased with the other's words. He had been chasing this vampire for the last three months. But to no avail. The other could easily slip from his grasp, every single time. Aomine cringed; the thoughts not settling well in his mind. How he wished he could end this quickly, the vampire was getting on his nerves. The taunts, the never-ending teasing, and that irritating look in his eyes, portraying an emotion Aomine could not understand. It frustrated him to no end.

Kise took a confident step forward, knowing fully that Aomine was powerless against him. Kise was far more powerful than what's seen on the surface; Aomine was a relatively new hunter with only training experience and a few assisting missions on his belt, this was his first solo mission.

"It's a nice name, don't you think so?"

"It's NOT!" In his rage, Aomine took another swing at the vampire, this time causing a thin line of blood to appear on his cheek. Kise stumbled back in shock. Raising a hand to the cut, Kise stared hard at the hunter.

"Now you've done it…" With speed that the human eye cannot adapt to, he attacked him. Aomine was prepared, however he was still pushed back, landing hard on his back to the ground. The grin didn't dwindle, instead it widen almost impossibly, revealing sharp canines.

"You should know better than to harm a model's face… A-o-mi-ne-cchi," he said darkly, never taking his sight off the hunter.

Suddenly, as though there was a loud sound, Kise's attention was stolen from his prey in front of him. He was looking up to the sky, his eyes not focusing on anything.

"Hm… Looks like we'll have to play another time, see you soon~" As quickly as he had attacked him, he disappeared into the darkness.  
Aomine panted heavily, flinging his katana aside in his frustration.

"Damn vampire! I'll get you someday."

**xxx**

The door opened in the darkness; a figure slipped in through the gap, making not a single sound. The door closed as quickly and quietly as it had opened. The figure moved across the room, seemingly floating, completely silent.

The bedroom door was opened, revealing the sleeping resident. The figure loomed over the other, silently watching.

Just watching him as he slept.

As though he felt the presence of another person, the sleeping figure shifted, eyes blinking, heavy with sleep.

"Hm, Aomine-kun… You're back."

"Go back to sleep, Tetsu."

"Has Kagami-kun returned?"

"No, not yet. Don't worry, he can handle himself."

Aomine could see the worry plaguing the other boy's face; he sighed.

"We'll go look for him in the morning, now rest."

Kuroko nodded, relaxing back on his bed, hoping for daylight to come quickly.

**xxx**

Hey did you know? The prince was amazing in every aspect, his lover not so. The prince ruled over the entire demon world. His powers surpassed that of his ancestors and his descendants could only wish to touch him. All demons respected him and bow down to his every command. Even so, he treated his kind well and thus became the favorite ruler of all time. Many expected him to wed a beautiful strong wife to continue his blood.

None would even have thought of this girl becoming the apple of the prince's eye.

She was human; and in the eyes of demons, humans were weak beings. But even as a human, she was considered weak. Her physical strength was minimal, her presence non-existent; she was neither pretty or ugly. Yet this ordinary girl could capture the heart of the demon prince. Though no one knew of it, for the prince feared for her life.

The prince and his lover experienced setbacks and hardships far more than possible in one lifetime. It is a test of their determination, their faith, their love. But it ended in sadness. His lover ended her life for him in a moment of desperation. The prince was cursed on that fateful night of his 100th birthday. No one knew who did it. No one knew why. All they know is from a letter left behind.

_When he awakens, he must find his lover, one he kept secret from all, one he loved so dearly but died. He will have two weeks to embrace her or die._

As the new chapter of their love begins, will it end in the same sorrow, or open up to new possibilities and reach their happily ever after?

Only God knows, or maybe even he doesn't. For this is a story of the demon prince and his lover, a bridge created between two worlds, a broken rule that is judged by fate alone. Maybe, just maybe, destiny may be kind to them this time.

At the stroke of midnight, it was almost like a sweet moment of reunion, their minds connecting without them even realizing, their feelings blossoming from nothing but an innocent emotion. At the same time, it opened the doors of danger.

* * *

There we go~

Ok it sounds pretty boring I know but do let me know what you think!

_End of transmission - 19.5.2014_


	2. this was supposed to be chapter 1

Thanks to the many lovely reviews and followings~

Here's a short (really short) update to celebrate!

Special shoutout to **clarit \- **_Thanks for pointing out that tiny mistake, much appreciated! ;) _

Words: 762

* * *

Walking along the street to school, the weather felt good. Though still in the middle of winter, the sun was rising and its rays reached the boy. Looking up towards the sky, his heart felt at peace. The night before, he had a wonderful dream. He dreamt of someone's arms wrapped firmly around him, his warmth seeping through his front, warming him as well. His sweet smell flooding his senses, and everything was red, a bright strong red bleeding into his sight. Yet, it didn't scare him, instead calming his heart and mind.

_I want to see that red again…_

That thought alone brought a light flush to the boy's face.

As he approached the school building, he spotted his two friends, arguing and making a ruckus in the courtyard as usual. He sighed, lessons were starting in 10 but they don't seem to notice the time. He cut into the path of the basketball, effectively knocking it off its momentum, surprising the two players out of their game.

Shaking off the shock, both players sighed.

"What is it now, Kuroko? We need to settle this game." The tall dark red haired male spoke up. The other, a tanned dark blue haired man, snorted; his thoughts following a different path.

"Obviously I was winning so I think it's pretty much settled."

"Why yo-"

"Well, I apologize for interrupting but class is starting in 7 minutes. I hope to see you two there before the bell."

Before Kuroko could finish his words, the two other sped off, leaving the end of the sentence to be heard by the wind only. _Really… They never learn, do they…?_

**xxx**

Class wasn't any better than it usually was. With his low presence, Kuroko could easily avoid being called upon or caught for not paying attention as he watched the more interesting world outside his classroom. However, this wasn't the case for his two best friends. He couldn't believe they were his best friends either. Well, opposites attract, right?

As he mused over these matters that don't really matter, a bright flash crossed his sight. Kuroko's eyes widened. _What was that?_ Maybe a bird, his brain passed it off. But the bright yellow that flashed for that split second was permanently imprinted in the back of his mind.

**xxx **

Light. It was bright, so bright. Where is this?

After such a long time in the endless darkness, this source of light was almost foreign to him. Yet there was this sense of familiarity in it. Going against his own principles, he reached out for this light.

_Anything to escape the darkness that haunted him…_

**xxx **

His hand shifted; the tranquillity on his face broke, his brows furrowing. A soft broken groan escaped his lips. Opening his eyes, everything was a blur; he couldn't focus on what was in front of him. He shifted his head, hoping that it would help. Well, it didn't help with his sight, but it alerted the other person in the room.

The maid dropped the tray she was holding, its contents spilling everywhere. She will probably be reprimanded at other times but not today.

"The prince has awakened!" She screamed at the top of her voice, alerting the others in the building. Almost instantaneously, 3 other people appeared in the room, next to the bed.

"My Lord, we have been awaiting your return." They bowed in respect.

"Are we alone, Shintarou?" The man lying in bed addressed the green haired male who spoke. In response to his question, the maid was dismissed, leaving the four of them.

"We are now," he rose from his bow, "Akashi."

"Akashicchi~!" Kise leaped from his position, flying towards the bed. Akashi sat up, effectively causing Kise to land on the bed behind him instead of on him.

"I feel so out-of-place… What happened?" Akashi's sight was still a blur, though it was possible to make out the figures of his loyal subjects, or friends to be more accurate.

"You have been asleep for a century ever since _she_ died."

"36524 days, Mido-chin. That's the number of ice cream I ate since Aka-chin was cursed."

"You eat too much ice cream, Murasakibaracchi…" Kise groaned, "Our diet is blood! Not ice cream!"

"Hmm... But I like ice cream."

As they continued bantering, a more serious issue remained on Akashi's mind, "Cursed?"

Midorima cleared his throat in irritation, "Yes, the cause of your deep sleep was a curse of unknown source."

"Does my being awakening means it's broken?"

"No," Midorima's face tensed at the mere thought.

"It's the _beginning_ of the _end_."

* * *

By the way, I wanna know, if you guys prefer short fast updates, or long ones?(of course they will take a longer time)

For your information, I do not write the chapters in advance, so reviews and responses greatly affect my writing speed and inspiration.  
And also, that means any suggestion you give will be given some consideration! I'd like to mold this bare story in my head into something rich and entertaining for you readers~

Thanks for reading this chapter and hope to post the next one soon!

_End of transmission - 22.5.14_


	3. Past and Present

Speedy service! Haha yes a new chapter already!

But don't expect this to happen again, I just happen to be super inspired today...

Anyways here's the new chapter, I hope the length is satisfactory and the story is not too boring, quite content heavy this chapter.

Words: 2,034

* * *

Akashi sat upright in his bed. He was alone in his silent room, but his mind was far from silent.

**xxx**

_"This letter was left beside you after you were cursed into sleep," Midorima handed to Akashi the small yellowed piece of paper._

_ As Akashi read it, he cringed at the thought that someone knew about the relationship._

_ "As I said before, you have been asleep ever since she died. But of course, none of us knew who she was, or that this _she_ ever existed." Midorima's tone was harsh, but inside he was truly worried. "What should we do?"_

_ "I do not know. Let me rest and think about it first," Akashi sighed, feeling dazed. _

_ "Of course, I will see you again at your feeding in a few hours."_

**xxx**

_Two weeks… That's merely not enough time…_

What could be done in two weeks? To hunt her down and to embrace her? It's almost asking for the impossible. This person wants him gone. But who could this person be?

All this thinking was giving Akashi a headache, but he couldn't procrastinate. Time was of the essence, and here it was slipping through his fingers. Clenching his jaw, his thoughts rushed through his head.

If he fell asleep when she died, his awakening means it's time to find her. Does that mean she has been reincarnated? Reincarnation has always been a trickster; you will never know what he would do to the one being born again. Was this she still a she? He could only hope.

_Aiko…_ Beloved child. Indeed she was one, if her parents would still be around then. Instead, they have been killed by rogue vampires and she, having low presence, escaped.

Akashi let a small smile escape, as he thought back to the day he found her at the river bank.

**xxx**

_Hot… That was all that ran through his head as he made his way to the river. That day was exceptionally scorching, and the clothing he donned made matters worse. _

_ 'I wished I could wear slave clothing, especially at a time like this…' Akashi pushed through the dense forestry to make way towards the long river that ran through the middle of town. _

_ To his surprise, there was a human here. 'This part of the river is secluded, why would this human come here to wash cloths?' However, as he approached her without her awareness he realized she wasn't washing, but rather drinking the river water._

_ "What are you doing?" He asked her before he could stop himself. The human girl jumped in surprise, spinning round to look at him face-to-face._

_ "H-how… You can see me?" Akashi was confused, "Of course I can see you. You have a physical body and are standing before me. Why wouldn't it be so?"_

_ "O-oh… you're right. It's just that I have a low presence, I'm used to people not seeing me."_

_ She was right, Akashi hadn't sense her until he saw her with his own eyes._

_ "So what are you doing in this part of the town?"_

_ "I have nowhere else to go. Nobody wants an orphan of murdered parents lurking around, brings bad luck, they say."_

_ "And who is this 'they'?" Akashi huffed as he settled on the ground near her, the clothing making him feel stuffed._

_ She glanced up at him, unable to answer his question, instead she changed topics._

_ "Aren't you hot in that? Come let me offer you something better to wear while you're here."_

_ After changing into more comfortable clothing that she offered, Akashi stayed on, conversing with this very normal human girl. Not knowing that that was the beginning of a beautiful tragedy. _

**xxx**

It was beautiful indeed, their first meeting, which led on to many more after that. Akashi always fed before meeting her. He didn't want to scare her off; he had taken a liking to this human. In order to keep her beside him, he had never left any hint that he was a vampire, her traumatic experience was enough and she seems to avoid any contact besides him.

Unfortunately, this secret couldn't be kept any longer.

**xxx**

_Just like any other day, Akashi made his way to that part of the forest to see her again. However, the peace that usually surrounded that place was not there. The trees were rustling, the air heavy, birds flying away. Akashi closed his eyes, heightening his senses._

_ 'Two on the left, one on the right… They are chasing something. But there's nothing there…?'_

_"Wait… Nothing?" he gasped, "AIKO!"_

_ Akashi tore through the trees, taking down the one on the right first. Tearing out his throat, a scream caught his attention. Leaving the rogue half dead, he ran towards the source. _

_ "Aiko!" Akashi yelled as he pushed into the open area of the forest. In front of his eyes, Aiko was pressed against a tree, the vampires dangerously close to feeding on her._

_ "A-Akashi-kun…" She let out between her sobs._

_ He fell into a blind rage, pulling them off her and tearing out their throats and hearts. He ripped them apart until he was sitting in a pool of black blood. _

_ When he finally calmed down, he realized the grave mistake he made._

_ "Ai-" He looked up and saw her on her knees, leaning against the tree, her body unable to support itself. He got up on shaky legs. Why were they so unstable? _

_ This only prompted Aiko to scramble up and run off._

_ 'So this is how this ends…?'Falling to his knees, Akashi let a bloody tear escape and run down his black blood stained cheek._

**xxx**

From that point, life wasn't as bright. Whenever he went to that river bank, she was never there. The makeshift home she lived in was a mess and remained untouched since that day. But he would still return to that place whenever he could, as if expecting her to return someday or maybe just to revisit the memories made there. Finally, his perseverance paid off.

**xxx**

_ Lying on the grass patch, listening to the river sounds, it was relaxing. Akashi took in a heavy breath. It has been 3 months since that incident and he could find her nowhere. He let out his breath in a loud sigh, one that caught the attention of another being._

_ To his right, he heard a gasp. Instinctively, Akashi rose to his feet about to attack when that familiar sky blue colour filled his vision._

_ "A-Akashi-k-kun…" _

_ He gulped. He couldn't do this wrong. He couldn't risk losing her again. _

_ Standing straight, he raised his hands, taking a step back, his eyes avoiding her figure. _

_ "Akash-"_

_ "I'm sorry, Aiko. I didn't mean for you to see that animalistic act the last we saw each other. But I had to… I had to protect you! I don't know why, but the thought of losing you scared me. I know that the idea of vampires is horrifying for you because of your past. That's why I didn't mention it._

_ "Hah… But I guess it doesn't matter now. You have found out and… you want me to stay away, right?"_

_ Before he knew it, she was standing before him, her shaky hand reaching out for his, grasping it lightly. He could feel the trembles, and he couldn't help but squeeze her hand as if to reassure her. He looked up to her tear-filled eyes._

_ "I trust you… You have been by my side for so long, never hurting me once, so I trust you. No one has ever made me feel this way, but I don't mind… S-so will you stay? Stay here beside me?"_

_ Raw emotions surged through him as he pulled her into a firm hug._

_ "I wouldn't ask for anything else," he choked out._

_ They stood there in each other's arms, no words voiced out because none were needed then. Just the presence of the other was more than enough reassurance. _

_ "Aiko, what is this feeling?"_

_ "I don't know, Akashi-kun. But if I were to guess, I'd say _love_."_

**xxx**

_Love_

Yes it was love indeed.

With a renewed determination to find his love, he got out of bed, calling for his meal.

**xxx**

_Beep beep. _Another message popped up in Aomine's phone.

"Shit. That crazy blonde is out and about again." Aomine groaned into his hand.

"At least he's out there for you to catch; my target seems to be hibernating or something." Kagami commented, popping another piece of potato chip into his mouth, eyes not leaving the television.

Aomine got up from the couch, stretching as he made his way towards his room.

"Tetsu's asleep right?" Kagami gave his agreement from his place on the couch.

"I'll be back before sunrise." Putting on his jacket and tying his katana to his waist, he turned to leave.

"Hey, try to come back earlier, _Aho_. Otherwise, you'll end up sleeping in class again. Kuroko's gonna ask…"

"And I'm gonna give the same excuse of late night porn."

"Dude! That's a horrible excuse."

"It works on Tetsu, that's what matters. Besides tomorrow's the weekend."

"Hah… Just go and get rid of the vampire."

**xxx**

It wasn't that they don't want Kuroko to know that they are hunters, vampire hunters specifically. But honestly, how were you supposed to break it to your friend that 'Hey! I hunt vampires for a living while being a student as a cover'? He's probably think you're joking or had gone crazy.

Kuroko probably had never seen a vampire in his life, except for news of successful captures or the aftermath of hunts. Aomine hopes it stays that way.

"Hey! You walked right past the crime scene, Aominecchi~"

Turning around sharply, he came face-to-face with that same blonde vampire with his annoying smile and pretty face.

"Damn you."

"Tsk tsk, it wasn't my fault that you were not paying any attention to your surroundings," Kise said, waving his finger in Aomine's face. "In fact, I was nice enough to wait here and play with you instead of running off. I even called out to you!"

"Do you enjoy this?"

His question caught Kise by surprise.

"Do you enjoy toying around with me that much?"

Kise kept silent.

"You could easily kill me all those times before, but you never once wanted to. Every time there was that irritating playful look in your eyes, like you were having so much fun. Honestly, it's pissing me off, not that I want to throw my life away, but can't you behave like the barbarians you vampires are supposed to be?"

If Aomine was a split second later, the hand gripping round his katana would have strangled his neck instead, but his back was pushed harshly against the brick wall behind him from the force. Kise's voice was icy cold, a polar opposite of his usual bright and cheery tone.

"You know nothing of us, human. Like how not all humans are the same, don't you think that applies to vampires too? We are after all similar to your species. Maybe you should study more, newbie."

Kise pushed him aside, causing Aomine to land unceremoniously on his side, his katana falling out of his grip. Kise landed a heavy foot on the katana, snapping it cleanly into two.

"I hope the next time we meet, you won't be as ignorant, Aomine Daiki."

**xxx**

A new day and they finally had the time to celebrate Kuroko's 17th birthday in a small gathering in the home that he shared with Kagami and Aomine. Together with Aomine's childhood friend and his admirer, Momoi, and Kagami's stepbrother, Himuro, the five of them enjoyed themselves.

Kuroko glanced at the old photo by the side of the room, a picture of him with his parents when he was 13. That was the latest family photo he had because his parents had disappeared shortly after.

'Father, Mother, I have been well. Thank you for watching over me.'

Kuroko turned his attention back to the boisterous group before him.

"Tetsu-kun! Quick! Make a wish." Momoi was holding the cake in front of him, the seven small candles surrounding the large one.

_I wish to meet the person of that red… _

Kuroko smiled as he opened his eyes. Yes that was his wish.

* * *

Yes I know I chose a random girl's name. I just like that name okay.

Anyways hope to shed some light on AkaKuro's past before we move on to the new one.

And also any side pairings you guys interested in having?

I think all the characters I wanna use have their names mentioned already, except for the villian of course! So let me know kays?

Thanks for reading another chapter, I hope to push for the main plot very very soon! See y'all next chapter!

_End of transmission - 24.5.2014_


	4. First Meeting

YES after what felt like eternity A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE WOOHOO (I barely made my own deadline...)

To those that read before the revamp, erase everything from your mind, begin afresh. Cause this is COMPLETELY different.

THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR YOUR PATIENCE

However please note that I am very stressed out in school so this is not up to standard, but I hope that you will still enjoy!

(There may be a bit of a discrepancy here. In the previous chapter, Akashi called for his meal, but at the beginning of this chapter, he goes out to feed. Let's just say a century worth of sleep made him really hungry. LOL)

Words: 1,066

* * *

Tugging on his coat, Akashi busied his hands with the scarf around his neck. Once in place, he walked to the main hall, meeting his aide there.

"Shintarou, I'll be going out to feed now. Ensure that everything will be prepared for the meeting tomorrow."

"Are you sure you do not need my presence, my Lord?" Midorima bowed as the prince walked past him.

Akashi stared down at the other, "Shintarou, I can take care of myself better than you ever will, even if I had been asleep for a century."

"Yes, of course, my Lord. I had not doubted that." He watched from the corner of his eyes as Akashi left the house without a glance back.

**xxx**

The dry winter wind blew through the streets. Autumn has ended; winter is here.

Kuroko pulled up his scarf to protect his face from the dry wind, rubbing his reddened nose in an attempt to warm it up. The leash in his hand went taut as his dog attempted to run ahead.

"Nigou, wait!" Kuroko was pulled along by Nigou towards the park. It was almost empty at dusk, a few people rushing through it to get home faster. A homeless man lay on a bench, probably already asleep.

The vast green space was Nigou's favourite place. Regardless of the time of the day, or the season, it would always gravitate towards the park. Kuroko sighed, the mist fogging his vision for a moment. He had given up trying to pull the dog away, instead curled up against a tree, watching his dog entertain itself in the field.

The cold was numbing. He would have fallen asleep if not for a sudden shout reaching his ears. Nigou scrambled towards his owner after the shout, its ears perked.

"Nigou, we have to go now." Kuroko quickly hooked the leash back onto Nigou's collar, leading them to the exit. His anxiety threw off his composure. The slightest sounds caught his attention. Was it a regular crime or fight? Or was it vampires? He didn't want to stay to find out.

The crack of a broken branch stilled his whole body. It was coming from his right, too close to ignore. Glancing to his side, he spotted two bodies on the ground, the homeless man and another man in a suit, his body on top of a tree branch. No one else was there. The attacker was out of sight.

Fear seized his entire body as he broke into a run, Nigou following closely beside him. The main street was just ahead, safety within an arm's reach.

But even an arm's reach was too far.

**xxx**

So cold, it's so cold.

His eyes cracked open, the light from the streetlamp blinding him temporarily. The sky has darken.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Someone was hovering over him. Kagami? No, Kagami's red hair had a brown tint to it. This was redder, more like that person. Kuroko gasped, sitting upright suddenly. A wave of giddiness hit him, causing his sight to cloud and his body to sway.

"Be careful," he heard the other cautioned him, warm hands holding him still.

"Are you alright? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Kuroko shook his head slowly, not wanting any sudden movement to throw him off-balance again. He glanced around, spotting Nigou lying next to him asleep. Holding it in his arms, he stroked its fur, as if to comfort it, though it was more to assure himself that Nigou was still well and with him. He turned to the stranger, taking in the sight of his sharp red eyes and red hair.

"Thank you…"

"Akashi."

"Eh?" The man stood up, dusting off his pants.

"My name is Akashi. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand towards Kuroko.

"Kuroko. Likewise."

Akashi pulled him to his feet, not letting go until he was sure Kuroko was stable.

"Looks like there was a vampire attack, you could have been attacked. Would you like to wait for the hunters to come?"

"No, it's fine, I should get back." He fiddled with his coat, checking everything is in place.

"Shall I walk you back? It's too dangerous to go on your own."

Looking up at the red head, Kuroko was puzzled, "How are you so calm? Usually people would be running away from here."

"Don't you know?" Akashi smirked, "The safest place to be is the aftermath of a vampire attack. No vampire would want to be where hunters would soon swarm. Not even those who run on instinct alone."

"Ahh, that makes-"

"I need to go now. Sorry, I'll see you around, Kuroko."

"Eh? Akashi-kun?"

With a wave, Akashi walked further into the park. As soon as he was out of sight, the familiar voices of his friends could be heard from the entrance.

**xxx**

"…ko…"

"…kuroko."

"KUROKO!" Said boy jumped up from his position. In front of him were his two friends, concerned looks on their faces.

"Man, are you okay? You've been really out of it."

"You sure you weren't attacked? I think you should really do a check-up."

Kuroko shook his head, "I'm fine, I just need some rest."

He turned and walked to his bedroom, leaving the half cup of coffee on the table.

It wasn't like Kuroko to be so absent-minded, he was feeling strange; the man he met occupying his mind. His red hair was so blazing yet so familiar, not just the fact that he kept seeing it in his dreams. But he remembered someone telling him "Anyone that appears in your dreams is someone you had seen somewhere in your life."

"The more you notice, the more you know…" he murmured to himself. It puzzled him. He had no recollection of meeting Akashi, but the moment their eyes met, a wave of familiarity spread throughout him.

Shaking his head, Kuroko push the thoughts out; it's not like they would meet again that soon.

**xxx**

"You seem strangely happy…"

"Hm?" Akashi looked up from his task, turning to Midorima who stood beside him. "You're right… Maybe I am feeling happy."

He leaned back against the backrest sighing lightly, "It can be quite the joker, this thing we call fate. That is why we have to seize the moment when it comes."

Midorima stared at the other, having no clue as to what he was talking about.

"The light is bright in this darkness."

* * *

***IMPORTANT NOTICE***

This is going onto semi-hiatus cause I have my hands full from assignments from all directions, and it's killing my inspiration quite a bit. I can't promise anything but I will not drop this, EVER. Because I swore to myself I will break my chain of not completing multichaps.

Some good news is I do have a rough skeleton of the timeline for the entire storyline.  
Still need some meat, and if no one is too against a rated scene, that may be included (since it seems to be my speciality)

Again I apologize for the short length, I'll do my best for the next one!

_End of transmission - 31.1.2015_


End file.
